1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicine dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus for dispensing an accurate amount of medication at a particular time of the day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medicine dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, medicine dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,929; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,937; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,589; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,525; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 424,850.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the medicine dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medicine dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a first housing member being adapted to rest upon a surface and having top, side, bottom, front, and back walls, and also having a first opening being disposed through the front wall; and also includes a drawer being removably disposed in the first housing member through the first opening and having a handle member; and further includes a second housing member being mounted upon the top wall of said first housing member and having front, side, back, and top walls, and also having a plurality of openings being disposed through the front and top walls thereof; and also includes a medicine storage unit being mounted upon the first housing member and being adapted to store medicinal tablets and pills; and further includes a medicine dispensing assembly being disposed in the first and second housing members for dispensing medicine from the medicine storage unit to the drawer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the automated medicine dispensing apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the medicine dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medicine dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus for dispensing an accurate amount of medication at a particular time of the day.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new automated medicine dispensing apparatus that eliminates human errors when taking a prescribed amount of medicine and also aids the user to remember when to take one""s proper medication.